wayansbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Héctor Camacho
| Row 2 title = Birthplace | Row 2 info = Bayamón, Puerto Rico | Row 3 title = Died | Row 3 info = | Row 4 title = Location | Row 4 info = San Juan, Puerto Rico | Row 5 title = Occupation | Row 5 info = Professional Boxer | Row 6 title = Years active | Row 6 info = 1978-2010 | Row 7 title = Guest appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 7 info = as Manuel "Hot Pepper" Lopez in Raging Marlon }} Héctor Camacho (May 24, 1962 – November 24, 2012), , also popularly known by his nickname "Macho Camacho", appeared as Manuel "Hot Pepper" Lopez in The Wayans Bros. episode titled Raging Marlon. Hector is a former champion in the lightweight and junior lightweight divisions. Camacho's son, Héctor Camacho Jr., was also a boxer. Tragically, Hector was declared clinically brain dead after a shooting in San Juan, Puerto Rico on Thanksgiving Day, 2012.Boxer Hector Camacho 'brain dead' after shooting Camacho died after his mother requested that doctors remove him from life support. Early life and amateur career Hector was born in Bayamón, Puerto Rico, but his family moved to a Spanish Harlem Project by the name of James Weldon Johnson when he was a child. He ran into trouble there as a teen, getting into fights and landing in jail at 15. He also learned boxing and karate as a teenager, and since he demonstrated talent as a boxer, he chose that sport as a career. He is the first fighter to win in seven different divisions. Camacho won three New York Golden Gloves Championships. Camacho won the 1978 112 lb Sub-Novice Championship, 1979 118 lb Open Championship and 1980 119 lb Open Championship. In 1979 Camacho defeated Paul DeVorce of the Yonkers Police Athletic League in the finals to win the title, and in 1980 Camacho defeated Tyrone Jackson in the finals to win the Championship. Camacho trained at the LaSombra Sporting Club in New York. Professional career After a stellar amateur career, Camacho began a quick rise through the professional rankings, first in the Featherweight and then in the Junior Lightweight division. He was so confident that he claimed he could beat World featherweight champions Salvador Sánchez and Eusebio Pedroza. However, Sanchez died when Camacho was still coming up in the ranks. In the Junior Lightweight division, he defeated top contenders Irleis Cubanito Perez, Melvin Paul, John Montes and Refugio Rojas (Both Montes and Rojas lasted one round, and Rojas would later last seven in a world title challenge of Julio César Chávez for Chavez's world Jr. Lightweight championship). Junior Lightweight division When World Junior Lightweight champion Bobby Chacón refused to go to Puerto Rico to defend his title against Camacho, the WBC declared the world championship vacant, and the man Chacon had taken the title from, Rafael Limón, fought Camacho for the vacant title. It was the first time Camacho was in a ring with a former world champion, and he didn't show any lack of experience, scoring knockdowns on Limón in the first and third rounds before the referee stopped the fight in the fifth round. His first defense also came in San Juan where he met fellow Puerto Rican Rafael Solis, whose family included former world bantamweight champion Julian Solís. Camacho got tested in this fight for the first time, and was shaken in round three by a Solis uppercut, but he flattened Solis with a right to the chin in round five, knocking him out to retain the title. Lightweight division Moving up to lightweight, Camacho won the USBA title with a twelve round decision of Roque Montoya. His next fight made him a two time world champion. Fought on HBO cable, Camacho beat the Mexican defending world champion, José Luis Ramírez, in Las Vegas to win the WBC world Lightweight championship. Camacho dropped Ramirez in round three and went on to win the fight by a unanimous twelve round decision. The two other reigning world champions in his division at that time, Livingstone Bramble and Jimmy Paul, were reluctant to unify the crown with Camacho. Instead, he beat Freddie Roach before his next fight of importance came along, ten months after beating Ramirez. He then met Edwin Rosario at Madison Square Garden in New York City, once again on HBO. In a famous fight, Camacho dominated rounds one to four, but had to hang on in rounds five, six and seven when he felt Rosario's power. He came back to take rounds eight and nine, but Rosario came back taking the last three rounds. It was a close fight but Camacho won the title by split decision. Hector then retained his title vs former world junior lightweight champion Cornelius Boza Edwards in Miami in a unanimous decision before going up in weight again. After a few fights there, he met former world lightweight champion Ray "Boom Boom" Mancini, who had a record of 29-3 with 23 knockouts coming into this fight, for the vacant WBO Light Welterweight title. Camacho was the fresher of the two and ended up winning a split twelve round decision, joining that exclusive group of world champion boxers who have become three-weight world champions. Hector next met Vinny Pazienza , winning on points again. His next challenger was Tony Baltazar, from Phoenix, Arizona. Baltazar was another points victim on an HBO televised bout. Camacho saw his undefeated streak come to an end and lost his world championship to the former world Lightweight champion Greg Haugen. This fight would have ended in a draw if it were not for the fact that the referee deducted one point from Camacho for refusing to touch gloves with Haugen at the start of the 12th round. After the fight, an unidentified substance was found in Haugen's urine, and a rematch was ordered. Camacho regained the title, beating Haugen in a close split decision. In 1992 Camacho met the legendary Mexican Julio César Chávez for a showdown with the undefeated 81-0 champion. Camacho entered the Las Vegas ring dressed in an outfit based on the Puerto Rican flag for a fight televised by Showtime's Pay Per View. During the bout Camacho was criticized for his retreating tactics as Chávez kept pushing the fight and constantly harassed him with hard punches to the body. The highly anticipated bout ended with a victory by unanimous decision for Chávez. Notable bouts Among Camacho's notable bouts since 1992 were two victories (by points) over Roberto Durán, (one in Atlantic City, the other in Denver, Colorado). In 1997, he knocked out Sugar Ray Leonard in 5 rounds. This loss sent the forty-one-year-old Leonard into permanent retirement, putting an end to his third comeback attempt six years after a loss to Terry Norris in 1991. Camacho fought for the World Welterweight Championship against Félix Trinidad (in 1994) and Oscar De La Hoya (in 1997), losing both matches by unanimous decision. On December 5, 2003, Hector recovered from a first-round knockdown (the third against him in his career) to defeat Craig Houk by knockout in round three. He then won consecutive unanimous ten-round decisions over Clinton McNeil and Raúl Jorge Muñoz. After that, his boxing career went on hiatus as he faced legal issues. Camacho returned to boxing on July 18, 2008, competing against Perry Ballard for the World Boxing Empire (WBE) 's middleweight championship. The fight lasted seven rounds. Camacho won when Ballard's corner threw the towel. Before this fight, Camacho was trained by Angelo Dundee. His last two fights resulted in a draw and a loss, against Luis Ramón "Yori Boy" Campas and Saúl Duran respectively. His last fight against Duran was on May 14, 2010. References External links *Hector Camacho professional boxing record at BoxRec Category:Guest stars Category:Antagonist